playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Zhang
Jin Zhang (romanized Jīn Zhàng; Chn: 今仗) is a Monster Hunter A-Lister. Your Character can add to your entourage. He costs 1490 diamonds. He was added on the October 2015 Update and first appeared on the quest "The Monster Hunter". Profile He helps you and Addison track down Ethan who was bitten by a strange spider. Following a few brush-ups with the larger arachnids in the woods, Your Character teams up with Jin to destroy the leader of the spiders. At the end of the quest, Everyone's all celebrating success when Addison suggested that you should go and talk to Jin since it seems like he is always alone. When you asks Jin about his life as a monster hunter, he confessed that even if it's exhilarating, it can get lonely sometimes which prompted Your Character to ask him if he wanted to join their entourage he then said that he guessed he could stay for a while. Jin had always been a monster hunter ever since he was young. Apparently he has an antagonistic relationship with all monsters. He also has extensive knowledge about them such as their characteristics and weaknesses. Appearance Jin has black hair tied into a bun and he has the second lightest skin tone. His most distinguishing feature is the scars on his face and body. He wears an open shirt, tattered pants and boots with a black overcoat. His outfit is exclusive for him only. Personality In-Game Description When things go bump in the night, Jin's the Monster Hunter who bumps back! Whether or not you believe his stories about hunting vampires and wrestling werewolves, just know he'll walk through fire to protect you. Relationships Your Character Jin has a friendly relationship with your character, often seeing you as his partner during his quests. He's impressed by your guts as mentioned on 'The Monster Hunter' quest where you boldly charged through the spider-infested woods to look for Ethan with nothing but a stick. He trusts you with his secrets, like the fact that he keeps his weapons in his new dorm room. If Your Character has Jin in her entourage, he will be available in Amour in the date: Training Day. Vampires Jin's relationship with the vampires (or any other monsters) is cold at best. Because of his profession as a monster hunter, the vampires held a certain disdain for him which he reciprocates as stated on the quest, Cry Wolf. Quest Appearances * The Monster Hunter * Here There be Monsters * Cry Wolf * Training Day * The Diamond Party * Diamond Cruise Trivia * Before joining Your Character's entourage, Jin lived in a shack in the woods which was conveniently located next to the campus grounds. * After joining your entourage, he moves into a dorm where he keeps all his weapons. * He has been fighting monsters in the majority of his life. * His list of arsenals includes (but not limited to) axes, stakes, crossbows and a flamethrower. * He once wrestled a werewolf in the shower. * He calls werewolves the 'Frat Boys of the Monster World' because of their loud and rowdy personalities. * He knows an alchemist who makes salves that can cure werewolf bites. * He is available for a limited time only. * He is currently the only character of the character type Monster Hunter. Other than him, this type isn't available. * His name is Chinese for nervous. Gallery Jin promo.png|Jin's Promo Pic Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:A-Listers Category:Datable Characters Category:Exclusive Types Category:Male Category:Seasonal Characters